


drawn together

by CherryJolicoeur



Series: Entourage [3]
Category: Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, I suck at titles, Sugar Daddy, Why Did I Write This?, this is shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur
Summary: Steg's job as a sugar daddy to his partner; not really just an easy concept for him=I have no idea why i wrote this, last night i was watching a few episodes of bratz and thought of steg and did this
Relationships: Steg (Steven Universe)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Entourage [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582744
Kudos: 2





	drawn together

Steg sat in a room all the way over to the other side of his lavish estate, sitting back on a chaise lounge as he quietly strummed on his guitar.

"Mr Multiverse you have a visitor." said a housemaid. 

"Thank you Esme," smiled Steg as he nodded. Stepping aside as he got up, the housemaid silently blushed at the way he addressed her.

Steg trailed downstairs with thoughts racing through his head wondering who could visit at this time, and as he made it over to the foyer he was met with a young woman standing at least half a distance away from him, looking forward with crossed arms. She stood between two housemaids.

Before Steg proceeded to ask about her, she beat him to it.

"I'm Fernanda Belrose and i'm your sugar baby," she said quickly in lieu of an explanation.

The woman in question was a very short and petite one, her age seemingly around at least 23 years old as stated on her profile. She had silky black hair styled in a long, straight bob, leftover locks cascading to her shoulders with bangs long enough to obscure her eyebrows. 

Steg finally realised when he remembered the pictures on her profile. He hit his head gently damming both himself and his poor memory for forgetting about her showing up at this time.

"Yeah, i forgot that you were coming over today!" Steg nodded aloud. "Come on in dollface, make yourself at home."

Almost haughtily Fernanda swung her purse over her shoulder, following after as steg allowed her in.

After that little meet and greet Steg and Fernanda were later seated over in steg's large kitchen at Fernanda's request, where they both sat down at a nearby table to talk things on the outcome of their relationship out.

"So how would this work?" Steg asked politely cupping his hands down to the table.

Fernanda pulled out a sheet of paper to pass it to his side. "You said on your profile that you stated that our relationship doesn't have to have intimacy in it." she said. "I'm openminded so we'll obviously do some "stuff" some time on my call-but not now. I'm obviously not gonna call you Daddy during it, even though you're super hot that's actually really fucking creepy. So here's a list of names for me to call you when we ever do."

Steg took the paper in his hands to read it, only to have his brows drawn together in confusion.

1.BIG KAHUNA 

2.B-BAKA

3.MASTER CHIEF

Steg sat down the paper with an amused half-smile on his face. 

"I guess i'm cool with that." he shrugged.

Fernanda however sat back with crossed arms at least after a second of sipping on the ice tea steg supplied her with from the fridge. 

"But here's the deal, pinwheel" she said. "Any of this "romance" doesn't cost a DIME. I'm in it for the MON-EE. Okay? And i'm also expecting to be treated like a princess since you have a lot of cash so i hope you understand that I'm not asking to be left emptyhanded when we're done."

Steg felt a little unnerved by her sudden fierceness which was majorly uncharacteristic of him-but wanted to remain strictly professional on this no matter what. 

"Agreed.' he nodded. "You're a lady and you should be appreciated as such so i'll treat you with as much respect as possible." 

"And while we're on the subject, i'm also no-nonsense and straight to the point when i mean it, so try not to pull anything with me if you want to make this work." he continued, his tone openly a little bit stern as soon as he began to finish his sentence.

Nodding almost impassively, even though she seemed a bit stunned by his sudden strictness Fernanda reached forward to shake his hand to confirm the deal, and only when as she did her eyes widened as she suddenly found dozens of pleasurable tingles rush through her spine as her now fragile hand almost began to rest into his large hand.

'Guess that ol' Universe charm got to her...' Steg thought smirking as he looked to the visibly shaken Fernanda.

"D-deal" she said quietly still stunned by the feeling of the touch.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading(? if anyone actually wants to read this crap)
> 
> also if you actually really don't know what fernanda looks like, just search up 'selma blair kath and kim".


End file.
